New In Town
by mygaurdianangel45
Summary: Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome are all the new kids in school. They gain friends fast, but things turn upside down when they met 3 siblings, they have one big secret will Sango, Kagome and Kohaku be able to look past that? Inu/Kag Mir/San Koha/new character;
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wrote this story a while ago and now I'm fixing it up; spelling, grammar, over all amazingness ;) anyway I really hope you enjoy and read/review. I did pull a little bit of inspiration from Twilight but I don't clam any of the ideas I did get inspiration from. Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight!* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

New In Town

The three new students walked into the high school office. The secretary smiled and asked for their names. "I'm Sango Takena, this is my brother Kohaku and this is Kagome Higurashi." Sango said pointing to each of them.

"Okay, well he's your schedules, map to the school and lockers." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Sango and Kagome said in unison. The three left the office and went into the hall way.

"This is great; I miss our old school I wish we wouldn't have moved." Kohaku complained.

"Calm down this is such a good opportunity for Dad and Mom had to get away she couldn't stay in that house after mom-mom and pop-pop died. So get over it and make this experience a good one." Sango scolded.

"Oh well we might as well get this day over with." Kagome said pulling Sango into their English room while Kohaku went into gym. The rest of their day was spent with teachers going over things they had all ready learned and students staring at them. Sango and Kagome had made a couple of new friends, Hakuya, Mai, and Tylee. Kohaku had made some friends to that were in most of his classes. When lunch time came Sango, Kagome and Kohaku were all glad that there new friends were all friends with each other all ready.

"Hey Mai! We finally have some new students here!" Kohaku's friend Kenji called.

"Yeah really. It's been so long." She said while sitting down at the table.

"Not that long, remember when those freaks showed up." Tylee laughed.

"Oh yeah! Man they have been her for over 2 years and haven't said a word to anyone here." Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, they keep to themselves I guess they think there to good for everyone here." Kenji spat.

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Here they come now, hold on I'll let you know." Hakuya said turning toward the 3 of them. Three teens walked through the door. One was tall and thin with slight muscles showing under his black short sleeved shirt, he had dark black hair where his bangs were partly in his purple eyes. The other guy was only a few inches shorter than the first he had long silver hair, his huge muscles were shown by a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up with his gold eyes shining as he looked around the cafeteria. The last was a shorter girl with black hair and gold eyes, her figure was accentuated perfectly with her low cut long sleeved purple shirt.

"Okay the really tall guy on the end, that's Miroku Saito, he's amazingly hot but every time a girl asks him out he turns them down." Mai explained.

"And the other guy, that's Inuyasha. He's one of those 'bad boys' you could say, he doesn't listen to any of the teachers, because all of them are so afraid of him!" Tylee said taking her turn at explain.

"The girl is Kimora. She's sooo hot it's not even funny. She and Inuyasha are twins though so unless you wanna get killed don't make a move on her or he comes for you. Miroku lives with them because his parents were old family friends. Then his parents died in a plane crash. He could have bought his own house with all that money, but went to live with them instead." Kenji said.

"What Kenji means is that there all stinkin rich. Inuyasha and Kimora's parents own a couple of top-of-the-line business. And Miroku's parents left him this HUGE fortune. So they have the biggest house you could think of. Not that anyone has seen it, like we said they don't really talk to anyone." Mai interjected.

Sango Kohaku and Kagome all looked over at the table where they were sitting. Miroku caught Sango's eye in an instant. He noticed and looked over at her, giving her a shy smile. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, not even bother to look away when he looked at her.

"Guys, guys? INUYASHA! MIROKU! Wake up idiots!" Kimora yelled. (Only loud enough for them to hear)

"Oh sorry..." Miroku said reluctantly looking away from Sango.

"Inuyasha you in there?" Miroku asked him while tapping on his head.

"Cut it out Miroku! That girl over there is really pretty, and she's looking at me." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"And were supposed to find this as a surprise? Yasha, girls are always staring at you." Kimora teased.

"I don't know, the other girl has my attention. And the new guy there has some interest for you Kimora." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Yeah like I'm really gonna believe you Roku." Kimora said turning around. And to her surprise a shy looking boy was looking at her. She gave him a slight smile when she noticed how cute he was.

"Okay, okay. So the new kids are...attractive. But it doesn't mean a thing." Kimora said blushing.

"Yeah it dose! I'm going to talk to her I have to find out her name." Miroku said still staring.

"Me too" Inuyasha muttered while staring at Kagome.

"Ugh, boys!" Kimora yelled while getting out of her chair, and heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! r/r and let me know what you think!**

Kohaku headed for his afternoon classes after lunch. Sango's friend Tylee had the same class so there were walking together. Kohaku was still thinking about Kimora. He couldn't get her face out of his head.

"Kohaku are you listing?" Tylee asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Kohaku jumped when he realized she had been talking the whole time and he missed it all.

"I was just saying you're going to want to sit in the back when we get to Science. The teacher tends to spit when he gets excited." Tylee laughed.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." Kohaku laughed.

"About what?" Tylee asked.

"Nothing." Kohaku blushed and looked away.

"Your thinking about Kimora aren't you?" Tylee said sadly.

"How'd you know?" Kohaku said in surprise.

"All the guys like her. But you're wasting your time. She doesn't date, she only talks to Inuyasha and Miroku." Tylee said looking up at him with a blush on her face that she hoped he didn't notice. (note: if it's not clear she likes Kohaku!)

"I know, I should just forget about her." Kohaku said noticing the blush that got redder when he smiled at her. The two got to science right before the bell rang.

"Ah, you must be the new student Kohaku right?" An old looking man asked standing up from behind his desk asked.

"Yes sir." Kohaku said while Tylee took her seat.

"Well you may take a seat next to Kimora." He said looking down at his paper. Tylee overheard him say that and got worried. Hopefully she kept to herself like any other time. Kohaku went to his table with Kimora looking out the window. He sat down and tried not to look at her. He wasn't going to make the first move.

'! WHY DOSE HE HAVE TO SIT HERE! DAMN IT!' Kimora mentally cursed to herself.

'I LIKE HIM! HE THNKS I'M A FREAK AND IF HE TALKS TO ME INUYASHA WILL KILL HIM!' Kimora hit her fist agents the table making Kohaku jump.

'Okay she's mad! Don't say a word, just try and pay attention...crap I already learned this! Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her! Ughh why does she have to be so pretty!" Kohaku yelled at himself in his head. The end of class came slowly for the two. And as soon as the bell rang Kimora was out of there. And Tylee was at their desk in a second seeing her leave.

"Hey are you okay? You seem a little stressed." Tylee asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. So what class do you have next?" Kohaku asked her trying to get his mind off of Kimora.

"Umm chorus, it's my last class of the day." Tylee smiled at him while he stood up.

"We still have 7 and 8th period though what about 8th period?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh well I usually just skip study hall my teacher is amazing and doesn't care what you do." Tylee laughed as they walked down the hall.

"Well that's good I have those next to classes to!" Kohaku smiled.

Tylee blushed as they walked together to their next class. Little did they know that Kimora, Miroku, and Inuyasha were watching them.

"Wow look who hooked herself onto him already." Kimora said staring down Tylee.

"Man, someone is a little jealous..." Miroku teased.

"Shut Up! So how is it going with those girls either of you know their names?" Kimora asked annoyed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha smiled.

"Sango." Miroku blushed.

"Well have fun. I'm skipping the rest of the day these people are so annoying and smell so bad!" Kimora said walking to her car.

**That's it guys chapter 2 is done! r/r please!**


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day.

"So Sango, are you gonna get to know Miroku better?" Kagome giggled from the backseat.

"Shut up Kagome. Are _you _going to talk to Inuyasha today?" Sango shot back turning around to face her.

"Probably" Kagome smirked. They parked and got out the whole time Kagome and Sango keeping an eye out for the guys.

"Hey you guys!" Tylee smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hey Tylee" Kohaku said locking their car. Just then a shiny Volvo drove past them and parked across the lot.

"Whoa whose car is that?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's, Miroku drives a black Ferrari. And Kimora has a red Porsche." Kenji said walking up to the group.

"Seriously man those are some nice cars!" Kohaku gawked.

"Wait only the Volvo is there." Sango said secretly worrying about Miroku.

"Yeah sometimes they just come together." Kenji said just as the bell rang for first period. Later after half the day they all head to lunch. And just as the other day the tree sibling at the table stared at the new students. But this time instead of Kimora looking at Kohaku she glared at Kagome and Sango. Then she would lean over and tell her brothers something and would go right back to glaring at them.

"What is her problem?" Sango asked Kagome when Kimora's glare caught her attention.

"I'm not sure. She's scary." Kagome said quietly.

"I'm gonna ask Miroku, this is crazy. I haven't said one word to her." Sango muttered. The three siblings got up in one fluid moment and walked out the door. Before she left Kimora shot a smirk at Sango and Kagome making shivers go down there backs. Two seconds later the bell rang letting everyone know lunch was over. Sango walked quickly to her next class knowing she was going to be next to Miroku again. When she got to her class she was early almost no one else was there but a few students giggling in the corner and Miroku sitting at their desk.

"Hello Sango" Miroku said with a breathtaking smile.

"Hello." Sango said blushing.

"Um may I ask you something?" Sango asked

"Of Course."

"Why was your sister glaring at me?" Sango muttered.

"Oh, well that's a little complicated to answer. She doesn't like the fact that I don't pay attention when you're around." Miroku smiled.

"Oh..." Sango was taken back by his answer. "So she doesn't like me?"

"No that's not it at all She thinks you and your family are very nice. She met your father last night, he's working at her father's company as a new vice president. But you probably knew that. It's just that she would rather me on my guard then...distracted." he laughed.

"So your…distracted when I'm near you?" Sango asked blushing even more.

"Yes, you're very...interesting. And she doesn't like that I can't focus."

"I'm interesting?"

"Very, I can't read your face. But your eyes say when you are excited or sad or anything else really." He smiled. Sango hadn't realized but they moved close to each other, so close she could fell his breath across her face. Then the teacher came in and everyone had a seat.

"Okay class today were gonna watch a movie." He said looking and sounding very board. The class started cheering. "Yes the exciting history of Alexander the Great." the class groaned as the lights went out and the movie started. Sango felt something hit her elbow. She looked down to see a note. (* Bold-Miroku. Italic-Sango)

**So why did your family move here? It's not the most exciting place for teenagers.**

_My dad got a better job offer here; they never really asked us what we wanted to do. _

**So now you are upset with your parents?**

_Not really, I'm glad I met some of the people here including you._

**That's good. I'm very glad I met you too. So would you like to go do something with me tonight**

**it can't be very fun sitting at home.**

_I would love to. And your right, it's not fun._

**Good, I'll pick you up at 7.**

After class was over Miroku and Sango walked to their next class together until Miroku saw his siblings in the hall.

"Sango I'll see you later tonight, I have to go." Miroku said looking at her.

"Um okay I'll see you." Sango said disappointed. She hadn't noticed but Inuyasha and Kimora had walked over.

"Hello." Kimora said smiling. "I'm Kimora, and this is my brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha lifted his head and gave a slight wave.

"Miroku you don't have to come, Yasha and I will go." Kimora smiled.

"Yeah you better. I'll let mom know you will be late." Miroku muttered.

"She knows, I called her have fun Roku. Nice too met you Sango." Kimora said walking away with Inuyasha following her.

"Don't you want to go Miroku?" Sango asked still confused.

"Not really. It will be good to get away from them for now." he smiled.

"So where are they going?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I can tell you." Miroku answered all humor gone.

"Oh."

"I'll tell you what, when I pick you up tonight I'll tell you. But you're going to have to tell me something." he smiled

"What do I have to tell you?" Sango asked confused.

"I'll let you know. Now we better get to class." he smile and winked and the two walked off to their next classes.

*Later that day.

Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, and their friends were all out in the parking lot.

"So do you guys wanna do something tonight? We can go to the mall or something." Kenji asked.

"I can't go tonight. I'm...busy." Sango said not wanting to tell them what was really going on.

"We should go to the beach this weekend. It's not supposed to rain and since Sango is busy tonight..." Tylee said.

'Yeah, I'm free this weekend." Hakuya said smiling.

"We should go! How about you guys?" Mai asked Sango, Kagome and Kohaku.

"Sure, I'll let our mom know." Kagome smiled. Sango was looking around the lot and when she saw Miroku he put his hand up tell her to come over.

"Uh yeah, sounds great um Kagome can you tell mom I'll be home then?" Sango asked in a hurry.

"Sure where's the fire Sango?" Kagome laughed. Sango got out of the group feeling eyes on her she walked over to Miroku.

"Would you like a ride home Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, thank you." Miroku opened the passenger side door and Sango got in the shiny Volvo.

"What did your siblings take home or where ever they went?" Sango asked when Miroku got in.

"They took this then brought it back and took off with Kimora's car." Miroku said. While they were leaving the parking lot Sango saw her friends watching her with wide eyes. As Miroku drove Sango noticed he didn't need directions.

"You know where I live?" Sango asked.

"Small town." Miroku laughed. The car came to a stop and Sango realized they were at her house all ready.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango said before getting out.

"You're welcome, don't forget tonight at 7." he smiled as she got out.

"By the way, where are you taking me?" Sango asked before shutting the door.

"Can't say, It's a surprise."

"Okay. Goodbye Miroku."

"Don't say goodbye, that's forever. See you later." Miroku winked.

"Ha ha okay see you later." Sango smiled and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I like this chapter a lot and I hope you do too:) I promise the big secret will come out in the next chapter! (I hope) And more of the other romances in later chapters with Inuyasha and Kagome and Kimora and Kohaku. Review pleeaasssee(:

**Secrets in the Family.**

Sango walked into her room in a daze, she had no idea what just happened. Miroku was so perfect...and somehow he liked her. Or at least she thought he did by the way he acted. Sango fell onto her bed in pure bliss. Kagome and Kohaku would be home soon so she would be expecting 10,000 questions. But it didn't matter because in a few hours she would be with Miroku again. Sango shot up from her bed running to her closet.

"Crap what am I going to wear? I don't even know what we're doing." Sango said to herself scanning through her clothes. Just then she heard the front door open and Kagome and Kohaku's voices entering the kitchen.

"Sango!"

"I'm up here!" Sango called down. Kagome ran into her room with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew he liked you!" Kagome giggled

"Shut up Kagome." Sango said throwing clothes all over the room.

"Why are you destroying your closet?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not, I have a date tonight and I don't have anything to ware." Sango said finally pulling out a pair of her favorite jeans, and a light blue sweater.

"NO WAY YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH MIROKU!" Kagome screamed jumping up to hug Sango.

"Shut up! Do you want everyone to know?" Sango laughed.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Not sure yet, he told me it would be a surprise." Sango blushed.

"Okay well let me know as soon as possible where he takes you! What time are you leaving?" Kagome smiled.

"I will and he said around seven." Sango said as she got changed and slipped on her favorite DC sneakers.

"Okay, well what do we do before then?" Kagome asked looking at the clock. "It's only 4."

"I do have something called homework Kagome." Sango laughed and sat down at her desk. Kagome giggled and left the room. Time moved slowly for Sango. She was glad her parents weren't home to see her running around the kitchen like an idiot after she was done her homework.

Then she the doorbell ring. She almost ripped the door off its hinges but as soon as it was open she saw him there. Standing in the door frame looking like a super model. He smiled and Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"Ready?" Miroku asked holding out his hand.

"Yupp." Sango said taking his hand as he lead her out the door. He opened the passenger's door and Sango slid in then he walked over and got in himself.

"So do I get to know where were going?" Sango giggled.

"Well I thought you might like to see my home and met my family. I was under the impression that everyone wanted to see where we live." Miroku laughed. Sango joined in and before she knew it she had no idea where she was.

"Where do you live?"

"The woods, we like privacy." Miroku said. They pulled into a long path that opened to a beautiful huge house. It was off white with black trimming and a red door. The garage looked as big as the house and Sango wondered how many cars they had.

"Do you like it?" Miroku asked as they walked up to the door.

"It's amazing!" Sango laughed. Miroku laughed as well and then opened the door for her. The inside of the house was mostly white; there were paintings that looked thousands of years old and flowers that gave the room a sweet smell. Sango then saw Miroku's family standing there, she noticed Kimora and Inuyasha. But there was two she didn't know. The woman was shorter with long black hair like Kimora's and the man with long silver hair like Inuyasha's. All four of them had this strange beauty Sango couldn't look away.

"Sango you know Kimora and Inuyasha. And this is my adopted mother and father, Shuji and Jun." Miroku's mother stepped forward and took a hold of both of Sango's hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sango, Miroku hasn't stopped talking about you." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Miroku blushed, and then his father stepped up next to his wife.

"Welcome Sango." He smiled.

"Thank you for having me." Sango replied shaking his hand. Then Kimora and Inuyasha walked up to their parents. Kimora glanced at Miroku before coming the in tire way but out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku ever so slightly nod his head. So she continued over to them.

"Hello Sango." Inuyasha and Kimora said together.

"Hello." Sango smiled nervously.

"Okay well I should show the rest of the house." Miroku said shaking his head at his siblings. Kimora laughed and Miroku turned around.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing Roku, but I was just wondering when are you...?" Kimora stated to ask

"Not. Now. Kimora."

"Fine, I was just saying..."

"And I just said not now." Miroku took Sango by the arm and led her up the staircase.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked confused.

"Nothing Sango don't worry about Kimora." Miroku said still angry.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sango asked a little miffed herself.

"It's not important at the moment."

"Then why are you still mad that Kimora brought it up, whatever it is?" Sango asked.

"I'm not mad; this isn't the right time to tell you Sango. I promise I'll tell you, just not now." Miroku had stopped walking bringing Sango in front of him staring right at her. She was so nervous she only shook her head in agreement. The rest of the night Miroku showed Sango around his huge house. Then around 9:30 he dropped her off at her house, they walked up to her door in silence.

"Thank you." Sango said looking down when they reached the door.

"You're welcome, did you enjoy yourself?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, your family is very nice." Sango smiled. "So...do I get to know now?"

"Hmm, can I do something first?" Miroku smiled.

"Sure?" Sango said confused. Miroku leaned down to Sango and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now, do I get to know?" Sango asked.

"Well since tomorrow is Saturday would you like to go out with me again, and I promise to tell you." Miroku smiled

"You said you would tell me." Sango pouted a little.

"I said I would tell you tomorrow, and I will. That is if you still want to know by then." Miroku looked at her.

"I will believe me." Sango laughed.

"Goodnight Sango, I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow." Miroku said leaning down and kissed her on the cheek once more before going back to his car and disappearing into the night. Sango walked into her house in a daze (again) she walked into her room waiting for Kagome to burst in asked a 1,000 questions. Sango pulled off her shoes laid down and before she knew it she was asleep dreaming about Miroku.

Miroku made his way back to his house with ease, walking into the living he saw his younger sister standing in front of the staircase waiting.

"I know I know I shouldn't tell her, but I am." Miroku said taking in her mood.

"Miroku if this ends badly..." Kimora looked down and shook her head.

"I know, but it won't. I know what I'm doing." Miroku smiled. Then there father, Shuji, walked up behind Kimora.

"I trust you Miroku; I know how happy you are with her, so tell her when you see her tomorrow. I know things will work out." He gave his daughter a reassuring look and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Told you Kimora." Miroku said.

"Yeah yeah," Kimora said walking away laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't up dated in a very long time, but I'll make up for it! I really want to focus on this story for a little because I honestly like this one better(: let me know what you think and I promise a lot of chapters will be coming out :D pleaseee r/r! Thank you!**

Chapter 5: Secrets Reveled.

Miroku woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to greet his family the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose and knew if he didn't hurry they would all be gone.

"Good morning Miroku." His adoptive mother greeted him with a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom..." Miroku half complained. "Why the good mood?"

"What I'm not allowed to be happy for my son?" Their mother asked hugging Miroku then Inuyasha then Kimora.

"Miroku she's over joyed that you found Sango." Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm allowed to be happy that you found someone so nice, she's very pretty too now if only Inuyasha could find someone." Jun teased.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Miroku prepared himself for some sweet revenge while sitting down.

"Tell me what? Inuyasha!" Jun slapped her son lightly on the head.

"Sango's adopted sister Kagome; Inuyasha has taken quite a liking to her." Miroku gave a sly smile while Inuyasha ducked his head.

"Oh Inuyasha!" His mother gushed. "I want to meet her right away!"

"Mom I've only talked to her once or twice! It ain't no invitation for a wedding!" Inuyasha yelled. "Besides what about Kimora with Sango's younger brother Kohaku?" He sneered.

"Kimora! Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother asked shocked.

"MOM!" Kimora yelled she got up and tried to walk out of the kitchen. "I don't like him."

"Kimora don't you dare try and hide your feelings from your mother, It's all over your face baby. But no more embarrassing your siblings all of you. Now eat breakfast if your father asks I'll be out in the garden." And without another word Jun walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I have a date to get ready for." Miroku said with a smirk. "I could give Kagome your number if you want Inuyasha."

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said getting out of his chair. "You want me to wipe that smirk off your face?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Jun yelled. The three siblings all ran to their rooms.

_Sango's house_

"Sango get up it's almost 10:00!" Kagome yelled shaking her adopted sister trying to wake her.

"5 more minutes." Sango muttered.

"No Sango, Miroku is coming for you in 2 hours and I'll be dammed if you're not awake!" Kagome jumped up and down on her.

"He's coming in 2 hours?" Sango yelled.

"Yes now get up!" Kagome giggled.

Sango jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Kagome walked into the bathroom as Sango jumped in.

"Sango did you talk to Inuyasha at all last night?" Kagome asked blushing.

"A little he was really funny at dinner and he's so skinny but the boy eats like he has a bottomless pit! And he and Miroku are really close even though there not blood and his sister is actually really nice. And oh my goodness Kagome there mom is beautiful..."

"Sango! Calm down! I wanted to know about Inuyasha not your whole night!" Kagome laughed.

"He did ask me about you if that's what you mean." Sango smirked.

"NO WAY WHAT DID HE ASK? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagome nearly ripped the shower curtain down.

"If you liked the school and if you had a boyfriend and stuff like that." Sango laughed.

"NO WAY! HE ASKED IF I HAD A BOY FRIEND!" Kagome screamed.

Sango got out of the shower and dried herself off and started getting dressed. "Yeah he did he's really nice Kagome, you should start talking to him." Sango said looking at the clock.

"Oh no it's almost 12! If Miroku rings the door bell let him in and tell him I'll be down in a minute." Sango said pushing Kagome out of her room.

_*Ding Dong!_

"Hey Miroku come on in Sango will be down in a minute." Kagome said answering the door.

"Good afternoon Kagome." Miroku smiled stepping in. Sango came running down the stairs and almost ran into Miroku.

"Oh sorry!" Sango blushed.

"Sango you look beautiful." Miroku smiled while hold her making sure she didn't fall.

"Thank you." Sango blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Ready to go?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded yes like an egger child waiting to open gifts on Christmas. He led the way to the door but stopped at the kitchen where Kagome was making lunch.

"Oh Kagome this is for you." Miroku said handing her a small piece of paper. Then he walked out the door with a confused Sango at his arm.

"What was that Miroku?"

"Inuyasha's cell phone number." Miroku winked. He led her to the car and they drove off.

"So do I get to know where were going now?" Sango asked.

"Well I thought you might like to go for a walk." Miroku said looking out the window shield. Sango looked around and only saw woods.

"In the woods?" Sango asked nervous.

"Don't worry Sango we won't get lost." Miroku smiled. When they stopped Miroku led Sango onto a path. They walked for what felt like hours to Sango but when they went off the path and found a small clearing they decided to sit.

"So what's this big secret that you waited so long to tell me Miroku?" Sango asked sitting next to him on the warm grass.

"Well I guess you've noticed that my family isn't exactly normal, but Sango I need to know that you won't tell anyone." Miroku turned to face Sango.

"Of course Miroku, I won't tell anyone." Sango swore; at this point Miroku and his family could be a family of thieves and she wouldn't care, she was hooked.

"Well Inuyasha's mom and dad are dog demons; they were born in the feudal era over 500 years ago. Jun was a human then which is why Inuyasha and Kimora are only half demons. Their father didn't want to live without Jun so they wished on the shikon jewel to make her a demon that wouldn't age like the rest of them. Years later they found me dying with the rest of my family. We had been attacked by a robber trying to take my family's fortune I was still alive when they came. Jun didn't want me to die or survive without a family. They wished on the shikon jewel again to make me a half demon. I pleaded with them not to make me a full demon I didn't want that. But since then I have been living with them and I inherited my family's fortune." Miroku stopped and looked at Sango she just looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean dog demons, are you…evil? Are there more of you?" Sango asked.

"Not at all Sango, we have never hurt a human. And there is Inuyasha and Kimora's older half-brother; he doesn't come around that often. Besides that there is very few left most of them died before the feudal era was over." Miroku explained. "I understand this must be hard to believe and I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore but you promised not to tell anyone…"

"What do you mean not talk to you again?" Sango asked almost in shock. "Miroku I don't care if you're a demon, half demon, you could be a crazed sociopath I think I would still feel the way I do." Sango said blushing.

"And how is that?" Miroku asked taking her face in his hands. Sango just stared at him trying to find the words.

"I don't really know Miroku, I like you a lot and I love that you can tell me the truth about your family I haven't been this happy in a very long time." Sango said taking his hand away from her face and held it while looking away.

"Sango…" Miroku smiled. "I think we better get you home."

"Don't I get to see you as a demon? You certainly don't look like one now." Sango said lifting up his arm.

Miroku started laughing, "No I guess I don't right now but I was just going to ask you that. It will be a lot faster getting back to the car and I don't want your mother to think poorly of me for keeping you out too late." Miroku gave Sango a sly smile and stood up pulling Sango with him.

"Stay here." He commanded then walked a foot or so away and sat down again. He suddenly turned into a huge dog that looked more like a wolf to Sango. He walked over to her and motioned her to get on his back. Once she got on he gave a big huff and took off into the forest. Sango held on for dear life and closed her eyes. In minutes she felt him change under her they slowed down and she opened her eyes. He was laughing and she loved the sound it was a carefree laugh it shook her and made her laugh to.

"That was amazing Miroku!" Sango smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Miroku pulled her around to face him her feet didn't touch the ground. He just held her there he suddenly he hugged her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to here you say that you don't think any less of me Sango I am very happy." Miroku then put her down and grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"Miroku would you like to have dinner with my family?" Sango asked.

"I would love to Sango but not tonight I have to run patrol around the town." Miroku said as they got into the car.

"Patrol? What are you looking for?" Sango asked.

"Just a precaution there are something's in this world we can't trust getting to the people in town." Miroku said darkly.

"What things?"

"Mostly other demons, there not used to seeing a collection of demons so close together they don't realize we are an actual family." Miroku said. She looked up and they were at her house, she didn't want to get out she wanted to stay and talk forever. Miroku got up and opened her door and walked her to the house.

"Good night Sango." Miroku whispered.

"Good night Miroku, thank you again for telling me." Sango said looking up at him.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow an actual date this time?" Miroku smiled.

"I would love to." Sango blushed.

Miroku leaned down only paper thin distance between them she could taste his breath he grabbed her hand and she thought she would die if he didn't kiss her soon. Just as he was about to close the distance between them the door flew open. The two flung apart thinking it was her parents.

"Kagome don't scare me like that!" Sango yelled.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you; Miroku could you give this to Inuyasha." Kagome asked giving him a small note.

"Of course Kagome." Miroku smiled. Kagome walked back inside with a wink to Sango.

"What does it say?" Sango asked trying to grab the note.

"Sango I would never read something personal!" Miroku said with fake shock.

"Miroku please…" Sango said trying to get him to budge.

"Sango…do you know how easy it is for you to get what you want with me." Miroku smiled losing his grip on the note. She laughed and unfolded the paper.

"She gave him her number!"

"Well well looks like these too might end up getting together after all." Miroku laughed. She gave the note back to Miroku and he took a hold of her hand.

"Good night love." Miroku kissed her hand.

"Good night." Sango whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 4." Miroku said walking to his car. Sango nodded her head and watched as he drove away. She walked inside to see Kagome there waiting for the details.

"Did he kiss you!" Kagome sang.

"No, you ruined the moment." Sango said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh my goodness Sango I am so sorry!" Kagome ran to give Sango a hug.

"It's alright, come on I wanna talk to you." Sango said pulling her sister into her room.

"What happened on your date? You're full of dirt!" Kagome asked while Sango changed her clothes.

"Wow I didn't even realize I was dirty! We went for a hike in the woods." Sango said with memories of running through the forest on Miroku's back. Sango got into the shower and then a thought went through her head.

"Kagome where's mom, dad and Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"Mom and Dad went out to dinner and Kohaku is playing video games in his room."

When Sango finished showering she got in her pajamas and sat on her bed with Kagome. Then Kagome's cell phone vibrated.

"Oh my gosh Sango, Inuyasha is calling me!" Kagome screamed.

"Answer dummy!" Sango yelled back.

*_click_

_Hello?_

_Kagome? It's Inuyasha from school. I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me tomorrow._

_I would love to!_

_Great I'll pick you up at noon._

_Okay sounds good!_

_I'll see you then, bye._

_Bye!_

Kagome hung up the phone and started jumping up and down on Sango's bed.

"I take it that you have a date tomorrow!" Sango sang with excitement.

"With Inuyasha; Sango come help me pick out an outfit!" Kagome pulled Sango nearly ripping her arm off.

"Hey are you guys still going to the beach tomorrow Mai is on the phone and wants to know." Kohaku asked walking to the hallway. Sango and Kagome stopped right away. They had forgotten the plans to go to the beach this weekend.

"Kohaku give me the phone I need to talk to Mai." Sango said reaching for the phone.

_Mai? Hey it's Sango I am sooo sorry but me and Kagome can't go to the beach tomorrow I'm really sorry!_

_It's okay Sango maybe next time! I'll see you Monday! And don't forget we need to be partners in history!_

_Sounds great! See you!_

_Bye!_

Sango hung up the phone and handed it back to Kohaku.

"Mai didn't mind and said maybe next time so you are safe for your date!" Sango told Kagome.

"I'm still going; you too are such girls, blowing off your friends for some boys. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh my gosh Kohaku I have a date with Inuyasha! I wouldn't blow him off if the world was going to end!" Kagome said hugging her brother with pure joy and excitement.

"Yeah Kohaku let her have her fun! Maybe you should ask out Kimora she's really nice you know and pretty!" Sango teased.

"This is why I don't talk to you too, she's not that pretty." Kohaku said turning away so they wouldn't see his blush.

"Whatever Kohaku keep the stick up your butt, but I know she likes you!" Sango said taking Kagome to her room. Kohaku walked back into his room.

"Pretty or not I'm not making the first move." Kohaku said to himself.

**Okay I hope you all like it, I'll post my next chapter as soon as I edit it! r/r thank you all ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it was either this or outrageously long! r/r and let me know if you like it! This chapter has a lot more to do with Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.**

_The next day_

_12:00p.m._

"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said from the door way.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked

"Yupp." Kagome walked out the door and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and took her to the car. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I thought we would get some lunch and go see a movie." Inuyasha said driving down the road.

"What movie?" Kagome asked nervous, she absolutely hated scary movies.

"A Haunting." Inuyasha answered with a sly smile, "That okay?"

"Uh sure." Kagome said not wanting to sound like a brat.

They had lunch at a restaurant where Kagome didn't know most of the things on the menu because it was in French so Inuyasha ordered for her, then they got to the movie theater and Kagome was shaking before she even got into the theater.

"We can see something else if you want Kagome." He knew she would be scared but not this scared!

"No, no it's fine." Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand again and took her into the theater. She was nearly bouncing up and down during the credits.

"Seriously Kagome if you're scared we can do something else." Inuyasha pleaded.

"It's okay I want to see it." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha put the arm rest up and pulled Kagome into him he put his arm around her waist and she stopped shaking. The movie started and she sunk into his chest deeper trying to get away from the screen. Inuyasha didn't mind one bit, this is why he picked this movie but he didn't think he would have to calm her down before the credits even started. After the movie Inuyasha kept his arm around a still scared Kagome.

"I hope that movie doesn't give you nightmares!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I wasn't that scared!" Kagome said trying to lie.

"Really then you wouldn't mind going for a walk in the cemetery tonight at midnight." Inuyasha teased.

"Uh…you're not serious are you!" Kagome pulled away from him.

"No Kagome I wouldn't do that." Inuyasha laughed pulling her under his arm again.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief; she probably would have gone with him anyway. Kagome and Inuyasha got into his car and he drove her home. He walked her up to the door.

"Thank you Inuyasha I had a lot of fun." Kagome turned to face him.

"Kagome, do you want me to give you a ride to school tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, please." Kagome said moving in closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked as he moved in closer to Kagome he could hear her heart pound. He leaned down and kissed her square on the lips she kissed him back as his left hand went around her neck and the right around her waist. She all but jumped on him he pulled her away before she did. He eyes were bright and excited he looked like she felt; she thought her skin was on fire wherever he touched her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha winked.

"Bye Inuyasha." She couldn't stand when he tried to walk away he laughed lightly and opened the door he leaned down and kissed her once more, a soft kiss that made Kagome go weak. With that Inuyasha walked down to his car and left after giving another wink to Kagome.

She went into her house and thought she might faint.

"Sango are you home?" Kagome knew she was her date with Miroku wasn't until 4 and it was only 3:40.

"Kagome; how did your date go?" Sango asked running down the stairs.

"Great! Oh Sango he took me to lunch and had to order my food for me because it was in French! Then he took me to the movies and it was a scary one Sango I was freaking out! But in the theater he put his arm around me and I was on his chest oh my goodness his abs are amazing! And then he kissed me! Do you believe it!" Kagome gushed.

"Oh my goodness Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Sango said hugging her best friend.

"He's taking me to school tomorrow! I think he may really like me!" Kagome said smiling so much it looked liked it hurt.

"I know he does!" Sango winked

"Oh Sango its 4, Miroku will be here any minute." Kagome said running to the window to check. "Yupp he's here have fun!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Sango ran to answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know most of you are probably missing the perverted side of Miroku. Don't worry he is coming out soon ;) This chapter also has some drama in it you never know when something is going jump out at you…r/r thanks!**

_With Kohaku_

"Hey Kohaku I'm glad you could make it!" Tylee yelled to him from a campfire with people surrounding it. As Kohaku got closer he could see that they were all friends from school.

"Did you find your way here okay?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah thanks Kenji those directions were a big help." Kohaku answered. The rest of the day they sat there they roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories. For some reason Kohaku couldn't stop thinking about _**her**_ it took all he had just to half focus on the stories. He finally couldn't take it and announced he was going to take a walk after the stories were over.

"I'll go with you Kohaku!" Tylee said jumping up.

_With Kimora and Inuyasha_

_In dog form (bold=talking through their minds)_

"**Inuyasha I love you and everything but you really need to stop thinking about Kagome."**

"**What? Oh sorry Kimora, I don't mean to get distracted we can't all be as cold as you." **Inuyasha teased.

"**Ha ha think about her all you want when we can't hear each other's thoughts. I'm almost done with the outer areas I just need to run across the beach and I'll be done**." Kimora thought, but as she came up on the beach she saw people.

"**Inuyasha I can't get across the beach! There are people here and oh no their from school, wait Kohaku is there!" **Kimora mentally shouted.

"**Kimora turn back and walk across the beach, it's not that hard."** Inuyasha thought.

"**Inuyasha I can't there going to think I'm like stalking them or something. Can't I just turn around and come back the way I came?"**

"**If anything gets through the hole we left it's on you Kimora."**

"**Inuyasha you suck, I'll be right back."** Kimora changed back into a human and started walking down the hill and moved her way up off the beach and walked across the parking lot.

"Kohaku is everything okay?" Tylee asked trying her best to keep up with him.

"I'm fine just a little tired is all." Kohaku looked up and saw her walking he knew it was her she was the only one who walked with the fluidity. There wasn't much light but he could see her face, her eyes which seemed to glow in the dark.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the bathroom." Kohaku said running off, he was going to find out why she was here. Why she was walking so fast and why she just came out of nowhere.

Kimora tired to walk at a normal pace she didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to herself. She was trying so hard to get up the hill to change back she didn't hear anyone following her. As soon as she got to the top of the hill she stopped at the bank of the ocean looking down wondering if anyone had seen her.

"Don't jump!" Kohaku yelled running up to her.

Kimora whipped around and almost fell off the edge.

"What are you doing here? Don't sneak up on me I almost fell off the edge!" Kimora yelled jumping away from the ocean miles below.

"I'm sorry I thought you came up here to…you know…kill yourself." Kohaku looked down and realized how foolish he had been.

"Kill myself; you really think I'm capable of doing that?" Kimora asked quietly.

"No, I just saw you at the edge and I thought you were going to jump." Kohaku answered.

"Oh well thank you for uh...telling me not to jump. You better get back to your friends they will start to worry." Kimora said.

"What about you?" Kohaku asked not yet ready to leave. She looked even more beautiful in the moon light.

"I'm going for a walk, do me a favor and don't tell them you saw me. I'll see you tomorrow." Kimora started walking away.

"Wait its dark just come back down with me and I'll drive you home." Kohaku offered.

"What about your friends?" Kimora asked surprised he offered to take her home.

"They can have fun without me; I was getting ready to leave anyway." Kohaku answered.

"Okay, thank you Kohaku." Kimora said they started walking down the hill Kimora waited by his car while he told his friends they were leaving. Kimora called Inuyasha while he was talking.

"_Inuyasha I didn't get to finish the patrol Kohaku found me and he is taking me home."_

"_Ooh la la! Look who's getting with Kohaku!"_

"_Inuyasha shut up and finish the round!"_

"_Only for my baby sister and her new boo!"_

"_I hate you."_

"_Love you too."_

Kimora hung up her phone in the distance she heard a howl that sounded more like a laugh. 'I hate you Inuyasha' Kimora thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Kohaku asked?

"Wait Kohaku don't go yet!" Tylee came running up to Kohaku's car only to stop short when she saw Kimora and Kohaku standing next to each other.

"Kohaku why is she here?" Tylee asked shocked.

"I saw her when I was on my way to the bathroom and I offered to take her home." Kohaku answered keeping out that they were up on the hill.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Tylee huffed and turned around stomping back to the campfire.

"Wow she's not happy." Kohaku said.

"She walked off like a four year old spoiled brat!" Kimora laughed.

"Her face looked like a tomato when she saw you!" Kohaku started laughing too.

"They're going to hear us!" Kimora tried to stop laughing but she couldn't.

"We better go." Kimora said smiling.

Kohaku went on the other side of the car and got in, Kimora got in on the passenger's side and he started the car with loud music playing.

"Sorry I forgot I had it so loud." Kohaku said.

"It's alright, I love this band." Kimora said as he pulled out.

"Really most people have never head of them." Kohaku said surprised.

"There one of my favorites." Kimora smiled.

"Oh I kinda need directions to your house." Kohaku said coming to a two way intersection. Kimora gave him directions and they got to her house not ten minutes later.

"Thank you Kohaku." Kimora said as he pulled into her drive way.

"You're welcome, listen I wanted to ask if we could forget about the way things started off in class I mean, I should have introduced myself." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku…I would really like that." Kimora smiled looking down at her hands. "Thank you again for the ride." Kimora leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got out and ran to her front door she turned and waved goodbye and walked inside. Kohaku was stunned she had kissed him. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the seat and he opened it."

_Kohaku I wanted to thank you again for the ride and the good time_

_even though she's your friend it was nice to laugh. Call me whenever._

At the bottom of the paper was a phone number he quickly saved it in his phone and drove off. When he got home Sango and Miroku were out on the porch.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kohaku greeted unusually happy.

"Hey Kohaku how was the beach?" Sango asked.

"Eh nothing special." Kohaku answered.

"Really but you look so happy?" Sango was confused.

"Well it wasn't all bad Sango." Kohaku said with a wink and walked inside.

"What was that all about? Kohaku has been in such a bad mood since we moved." Sango wondered.

"He was at the beach?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah with a couple friends from school." Sango said.

"I wondered why I caught a whiff of Kimora, she had her patrol at the beach today and they must have run into each other and by the looks of it Kimora is finally starting to show her feelings." Miroku started laughing.

"Kohaku and Kimora were together?" Sango asked shocked.

"Looks like it, I'm not saying there dating. Kimora is very…well you met her." Miroku struggled for the right words.

"I'm happy for him, he finally found someone to make him happy." Sango smiled and looked in the window.

"And what about you love, are you happy?" Miroku asked putting his head to hers.

"Hmm…Miroku I'm very happy." Sango purred in his ear.

"Good I don't know what I would do if you weren't." Miroku growled.

"Miroku my parents will be home soon and we do have school tomorrow." Sango said feeling his breath fan across her face.

"Am I still coming over to meet them tomorrow?" Miroku asked standing up taking her with him.

"Of course are you picking me up for school tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yes love." Miroku said pulling her closer to him.

"Hmm…I wonder how long until Inuyasha tells Kagome about your little secret." Sango said putting her hand around his neck.

"Not long, Inuyasha told me what happened on their date today, I'm a little miffed actually." Miroku said.

"Why?" Sango said pulling away for a moment.

"It seems he kissed her before I got a chance to kiss you, and I have been with you longer, Inuyasha is so spontaneous though." Miroku said pulling her closer, as a blush spread across her face.

"If that's what Kagome likes, I prefer to be teased a little." Sango winked.

"Hmm…should I tease you Sango you seem so confident, I think I'll go so you can get some sleep?" Miroku started walking away stunning Sango.

"Miroku that's not what I meant I…" Sango was cut short by Miroku's lips he kissed her so softly she felt the fire go through her and she wanted more she tried to get him to kiss her longer but he pulled away and kissed her nose.

"Good night love." Miroku said walking down the steps.

"Good night Miroku." Sango whispered.

_Later that night_

"Miroku I told you let it go!" Kimora yelled throwing a book at him but he ducked and it missed.

"Awe but you and Kohaku must have been so cute together I bet he was all over you!" Miroku teased.

"Guys stop, there's something coming; I just looked over it while I was doing patrol but there's definitely something in town and I don't like it." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Mom, Dad get down here!" Kimora yelled.

"They were down in seconds looking around suddenly on guard.

"What's going on?" Their father asked.

"There's something in town Dad and I don't like it." Inuyasha said.

"They wouldn't come to the house would they?" Their mother asked.

"No they would never take on so many of us. Inuyasha how many are there?" Kimora asked.

"3; Kimmy is right there outnumbered and they know it, they would never come right to us." Inuyasha said.

"So where are they going?" Jun asked.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"They're going after Sango and her family they have our sent all over them, if it's what we think it is they won't hesitate to kill them." Their father said.

"You three go to their house we'll stay near the house in case they come here, hurry!" Jun pushed her three stunned children out the door. As soon as the air hit them they were in their other forms running.

"**Inuyasha do we know how long they've been here?"** Miroku asked.

"**Not long I'm not even sure that they have made it to the house yet."** Inuyasha answered.

"**We've got to hurry!"** Kimora mentally yelled at them.

"**There on the side I can smell them!** Inuyasha pushed them. Jumping right in front of three people, two men and a woman. The snarled and snapped at Inuyasha until Kimora and Miroku flanked him.

**Someone has to change back and talk to them."** Kimora said to her brothers. Just then Miroku and Inuyasha shifted at the same time.

"Why are you here?" Miroku asked.

"Forgive us we smelled you're sent all over these humans and came to see what was so important about them." A small man tired to step forward but quickly went back when Kimora growled.

"You mean you came here to eat!" Inuyasha accused. Kimora shifted to her human from and flanked Miroku.

"No, we only came to see why your sent was so strong!" The man said again.

"They're lying, there flesh eating demons they knew the humans were close to us and was planning on eating them before we got here." Kimora growled.

"Please if you let us go we will not harm anyone in your town!" The man pleaded.

"No." With that Kimora lunged at the woman changing back suddenly into her dog form. Miroku and Inuyasha lunged after the men; Miroku took the man that was speaking and Inuyasha the man on the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Sango woke up to screeching sounds; she ran to her window thinking somone go into an accident. She looked down but no cars were on the road. Then she saw the big black dog fighting with what looked like a man but when Sango looked closer the man had razor sharp teeth and claws. '_What's going on why is Miroku fighting?' _Sango thought to herself. She went to open the window but then she saw a smaller dog walk out of the woods and saw the reddish brown fur she stopped. The dog looked up and shook her head telling Sango not to. Then she ran and jumped on the man Miroku was fighting and the two finished him off while Sango shut her eyes.

When she reopened them Miroku and Kimora were human again, another dog came out of the woods this one was bigger and silver; he changed into Inuyasha. The three stood their talking; Sango debated opening her window but Kimora pointed up and Miroku saw she was awake. He scaled the side of the wall up to her window while she opened it; he jumped into her room and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sango I didn't think we would wake you, I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you." Miroku sadi upset.

"What's going on Miroku?" Sango asked pulling away looking up at him, "What was that thing you were attacking?"

"It was a flwsh eating demon." Inuyasha said jumping into her window with Kimora closely behind.

"They smelled are sent on you and came to find out why, we couldn't let them leave Sango, they would have killed you guys." Kimora elaborated.

"Flesh eating demons?" Sango asked horrified.

"They're gone Sango nothing is going to bother you again, I'm sorry." Miroku cooed hugging her again.

"Inuyasha and I are running patrol all night but bringing the lines in closer to town were going to track their every move and make sure nothing gets past us ever again." Kimora said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Thank you Kimora and you too Inuyasha, but what about you Miroku?" Sango asked looking back at Miroku.

"I'm staying here." Miroku said still upset. "I'm making sure nothing gets that close to hurting you again."

"You guys need to sleep why don't you go home I'll be fine here you said you killed them so it's over." Sango begged.

"Sango we don't need as much sleep as you think we do, and this is routine we don't let anything get that close to town." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"But..." Sango started.

"Were doing it Sango, good night." Kimora said with a smile then jumping out the window with Inuyasha behind her.

"Miroku I don't want them to do anything extreme." Sango said looking out the window.

"It's routine Sango; we couldn't go to sleep now anyway especially Inuyasha he gets very hyped up with things like this." Miroku said. "I can stay outside tonight if you want me to."

"No Miroku I'm not making you stay outside, but my mother might come in tomorrow morning and she can't find you." Sango said walking over to close the window.

"Don't worry about that I can hear if she wakes up and I'll be able to get out the window before she even get's out of bed." Miroku winked. "Good night love." He picked Sango up and put her in her bed, he covered her and kissed her on the cheek; then he went and sat on her chair.

"Good night." Sango whispered.

_The next day at school_

"So Miroku is coming over to meet your parents tonight?" Inuyasha asked Kagome before school started.

"Yeah my mom didn't even know Sango was seeing someone they have been so busy latley there never home." Kagome laughed under Inuyasha's arm. They sat on the stairs outside of school watching people watch them.

"Does she know about me?" Inuyasha asked nudging her head with his nose.

"I'll probably tell her tonight." Kagome blushed.

"When will I get to meet them?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"Do you want to?" Kagome asked looking up.

"Of course, I've met your dad when I went to see mine at the company but I didn't get to introduce myself as your boyfriend." Inuyasha said looking down grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked blushing even more.

"Why not." Inuyasha winked and kissed her. Kagome's skin lit on fire again and she thought she was going to pass out. She could smell his sent which was so much better then cologne; she reached for his collar and pulled him in closer. She could taste his breath and every inch of her body was a live wire; she had never been kissed like this before but just as Kagome thought nothing could ruin this moment the warning bell rang and stundents ran into the school.

"You've been holding out on me Kagome." Inuyasha panted standing up and bringing her along her legs felt like jelly.

"Were going to be late." Kagome giggled.

"We'll be fine." Inuyasha laughed and they walked into the school.

_At Lunch_

Sango, Kagome and Kohaku all sat with their friends. Sango and Kagome told Inuyasha and Miroku how they had felt bad breaking the plans over the weekend so they wouldn't be sitting with them.

"So how was the beach?" Sango asked sitting down.

"It was so much fun Sango you should have came!" Hakuya answered.

"We'll have to go again soon." Mai smiled.

"Why not this weekend?" Kenji asked

"The dance is this Saturday Kenji besides I'm beached out for now." Tylee said.

"What dance?" Kagome asked suddenly interested.

"It's like a homecoming dance, they announce a king and queen and everything. It's called the winter formal; it's a lot of fun!" Hakuya gushed.

"Ugh I hate dances." Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Why? There so much fun!" Tylee asked almost shocked.

"I guess becuase in our old school it was just an excuse for people to get drunk." Kohaku answered.

"And that time that crazy girl was stalking you the whole night!" Sango laughed.

"Oh my goodness that was horrible!" Kohaku joined in with the laughter.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance Mai?" Tylee asked once they were done laughing.

"I don't know Tylee I still have all week to think about that; what about you?" Mai asked pushing her into Kohaku.

Tylee started to blush but before she could say anything the bell rand and Kohaku was out of the caferteria before she could ask. He walked quickly to his next class he walked into the room and saw her.

_With Kagome_

Kagome got out of her chair in the cafeteria and turned around only to have Inuyasha right behind her she gasped not hearing him.

"Sorry I scared you." Inuyasha laughed.

"You didn't scare me, I was just surprised." Kagome argued.

"Sure sure. Mind if we go for a walk after school today? I'll make sure to get you home in time for dinner." Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't we just go now?" Kagome asked without realizing what she had just said.

"Kagome I don't want your mom to hate me before I even get to meet her, we'll start skipping school after that. Let's just wait until after school." Inuyasha winked.

_With Kohaku_

"Hello Kohaku." Kimora said as he came to sit down.

"Hey." Kohaku said with a smile.

"So did you get home okay? I know our house is kind of in the middle of nowhere." Kimora laughed

"Yeah although I was afraid of hitting a deer in those woods." Kohaku smiled.

Just then Tylee came walking through the door and came over to Kohaku and Kimora before going to her seat.

"Kohaku I wanted to ask you something." Tylee said but just as she did the bell rang and the teacher commanded them to take their seats.

"I wonder what she wants." Kohaku whispered.

"You'll find out she's writing you a note." Kimora said pointing to Tylee writing on a piece of paper and folding it up. She passed it to the person next to her with commands to pass it to Kohaku. Three people later and the note was in Kohaku's hand. He slowly opened it, Kimora watching with curiosity.

_'Kohaku will you go to the dance with me?'_

_-Tylee_

Kohaku folded up the note and started ahead. He didn't want to go with Tylee, sure she was nice and pretty but he didn't like her that way.

"What did it say?" Kimora asked.

"She wants to know if I'll go to the dance with her." Kohaku whispered back.

"What are you going to say?" Kimora wondered.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings but I really don't want to go with her." Kohaku said quietly. "And now I have the next two classes with her she's going to want an answer right away."

"Skip the rest of the day." Kimora suggested.

"I have to drive Kagome and Sango home today if I leave they won't have a car." Kohaku said as he patted the keys in his pocket.

"Kagome is going out with Inuyasha right after school and I can ask Miroku if he'll take Sango home." Kimora said.

"Only if you're going to skip too, it will be boring by myself." Kohaku smiled.

"Sure, it's really rare that I stay for the last classes of the day." Kimora laughed.

"Are we going to get caught?" Kohaku asked.

"Leave that to me." Kimora winked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takena am I boring you?" Their teacher said coming up to their table.

"Not at all ma'am I was just wondering if I could borrow Kimora's notes." Kohaku lied.

"I'm sure, next time ask her after my class."

She walked back to the front of the room and Kimora and Kohaku started laughing. The bell rang so Kimora grabbed Kohaku's hand and led him down the hall before Tylee could get to their table. She asked which class he had and once they go to the door she stopped before going in.

"Play along and look sick." Kimora said pulling him into the room.

"Mr. Shu I'm going to be taking Kohaku to the nurse he's really sick." Kimora said with fake worry on her face.

"Oh my; there is a bug going around. Take care of yourself Kohaku I hope you feel better. Will you need a pass Kimora?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes please. Thank you Mr. Shu!" Kimora said pulling Kohaku out the door. They passed a very angry Tylee in the hall way.

"Now we just go to my class and give her my pass and were cleared." Kimora said holding up a slip of paper.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to start kicking and screaming!" Kohaku said looking back and laughing as they left Kimoras class.

"Oh my goodness I know I wonder if she got the hint that you don't want to go with her." Kimora laughed too as they walked toward his car. She went to her car and put the keys into the glove box. Then they got to his car and got in.

"What are you going to tell Tylee when she asks you again tomorrow?" Kimora asked as the same song from the other night came on.

"I'm not sure; I guess I'll have to give her an answer tomorrow unless she shows up at my door tonight!" Kohaku laughed.

"Why don't you ask someone else and tell her you already have a date; or are you against dances altogether?" Kimora wondered.

"I would ask this one girl if I knew what she would say." Kohaku answered biting his lip.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of asking." Kimora smiled.

"We'll tell me then; will you go to the dance with me?" Kohaku asked.

"I would love to Kohaku." Kimora said quietly with a blush spreading across her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Kagome chapter(: I wanted to make sure I write about all the couples equally (even though Miroku and Sango are my favorite) this chapter is pretty much all Inuyasha and Kagome.

BTW: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, if I did Kikyo would have died and stayed dead becuase I hate her(:

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he found her at her locker.

"Sure am." Kagome answered shutting the door.

Inuyasha took her hand and walked out the door and towards his car when the saw Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called.

"Hey have you seen Kohaku?" Sango asked while walking over to her and Inuyasha. "The car is gone."

"So is Kimora." Inuyasha said giving Miroku a worried look. Just then Miroku's phone started vibrating he pulled it out and answered it turning to the side. After about a minute he hung up and put his phone away.

"Kimora and Kohaku skipped the rest of the day she left me her car." Miroku said surprised.

"There together?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Kohaku skipped!" Sango asked even more shocked.

"Only their last two classes." Miroku laughed.

"Oh man wait till mom finds out!" Kagome giggled.

"Don't tell your mom, she mat not let them go to the dance together." Miroku laughed.

"THERE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER?" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison.

Miroku chuckled and nodded his head yes.

"Oh my gosh that is adorable!" Kagome gushed.

"Kagome we had better get going if you're going to make it back to dinner." Inuyasha reminded.

"Oh yeah; Sango tell mom I'll be home soon." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha made their way to his car.

"Where are they going Miroku?" Sango asked as they turned and walked the other way.

"My guess is that Inuyasha is telling Kagome the family secret." Miroku said.

Inuyasha drove Kagome to a small park just outside of town, there was no one else there, and he led her to a small bench next to a lake. They sat down Inuyasha's arm going around her but before she could say anything he stopped her.

"Kagome I need to tell you something but before I do I want you to know your are the only girl I really care about; I know we've only be seeing each other for a little but I really like you and I need to know you feel the same." Inuyasha said holding her hands.

"Of course I do Inuyasha, whetever you need to tell me, you can." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha went into the story of his fmaily, how they were demons, how they didn't age, what happened with Miroku and his family he explained how he was born in the feudal era. When he was finished Kagome looked at him confused didn't comprehend what he was telling her.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"I'm fine but I just don't understand, I thought demons were just a myth...there actually real?" Kagome asked.

"They are, in the feudal era they were a lot more common but now were some on the last demons, they usually don't even come around here but last night we ran into some that had come to your house. They were dangerous so we had to kill them before they hurt anyone." Inuyasha explained.

"Wait does Sango know about Miroku?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yes, he told her the other night, don't be mad at her though Miroku made her promise not to tell anyone and she figured that I would end up telling you soon." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of her hand. "Please don't hate me Kagome."

"Hate you? Inuyasha this is just a lot to take in, but I could never hate you." Kagome said taking his face in her hands.

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said taking her hands and kissing her. When he pulled away he saw Kagome's eyes examining his face and body.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't look like a demon." Kagome said.

"Maybe I'll show you my full form another time when there's less of a chance of being seen, but look." Inuyasha held out his hands where his short nails became long claws. His teeth turned into fangs and his ears whent from being hidden behind his long hair to dog ears on top of his head.

"Inuyasha! Look at your ears! There adorable!" Kagome gushed pulling on them to see if they were real.

"Ouch! Kagome let go that hurts!" Inuyasha tackled her to the ground, his ears disappeared and his claws went back to normal nails.

"Sorry Inuyasha, they were just soo cute!" Kagome laughed rubbing his head.

"Cut it out Kagome I'm not going to ever let you see them if you keep doing that!" Inuyasha said pinning her arms to the ground.

"Inuyasha let me up!" Kagome started fighting back playfully. Inuyasha let go of her arms and got off of her helping her off the ground. He picked her up by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, Kagome had to pull away for air she looked into his eyes and realized she didn't have to look up, he was still holding her a foot off the ground.

"I better get home." Kagome panted.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had dinner plans." Inuyasha said placing her on the ground, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I know I've done a lot of Kohaku/Kimora things but this has Miroku and Sango too! I hope you like it and please review! Thankss!

***I still don't own Inuyasha:/

_With Kohaku and Kimora_

They had gotten out of the car and started walking; out of school early and nowhere to drive they walked hand in hand though town.

"Are your parents going on that vacation my father set up for his employess?" Kimora asked as they passes a restaurant.

"Yeah, aren't they leaving Friday? Where are they going anyway all your dad said was it's a surprise." Kohaku said.

"Yes they are and I'm really not supposed to say; but Hawaii my parents love it there." Kimora answered simply.

"Hawaii? Man I don't think my parents will ever come back." Kohaku laughed.

"School is over are you ready to go back to the car?" Kimora asked checking the time.

"Not really." Kohaku smiled. Kimora smirked and stopped pulling him to face her.

"You don't want you mother to find out you skipped now do you?" Kimora said taking his other hand and pulling him closer.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, what can she say?" Kohaku asked letting go of one of her hands and putting it around her waist.

"'You're not ever allowed to see Kimora again...'" she gave her best impression of his mother.

"She wouldn't do that." Kohaku said somehow getting even closer to her.

"Kohaku is that you?" Someone shouted from down the street. The two pulled apart looked down the street to see who had called, it was none other than Tylee running down the street. Once she reached them she saw the two holding hands she stopped running and glared at the intertwined fingers. She then looked back up and Kohaku ignored Kimora completely.

"Kohaku I don't know if you got my note in class today but I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me." Tylee said huffing in and out after running.

"I'm really sorry Tylee I would love to but I'm going with Kimora." Kohaku apologized.

Tylee looked like she was going to rip out someone's throat she back up and sized up Kimora her eyes then fell back on their hands. "Oh well I'll see you there then. Bye." Tylee turned around and stomped away.

"She is so mad." Kohaku said turing to face Kimora.

"She's watching us too, anything to complain about." Kimora said glancing over at her direction then bringing her eyes back to Kohaku's.

"I wonder what she's waiting for." Kohaku said putting his arm back around her waist and gave her a sly smile.

"Hmm, something like this..." Kimora reached up and put her arms around his neck, going up on her tippy toes she kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away right away looking up at him. He looked surprised but instead of saying anything he pulled her back up and kissed her hungrily, he pulled her so close to him it almost hurt her. She ran her fingures through his hair and kissed him back enthusiastically. Then after a few more seconds she pulled away and drew in a sharp breath.

"We had better go; I Tylee is going to kill me." Kimora said grabbing his hand and going to the car.

"She can get over it." Kohaku said putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head.

_Sango's House_

Sango calm down your giving me whiplash!" Sango's mother said as she watched Sango race around the kitchen.

"Miroku will be here in a half hour and dads still not home!" Sango yelled from the living room.

"I told you he is on his way he had to stop at the store on his way home." She said cooking.

"That was 15 minutes ago!" Sango said running to the window.

"Hunny is takes 5 minutes to get from here to the store, give him some time, he'll be here soon. Now breath, slowly and go get dressed I will finish cleaning." Her mother grabbed her shoulders.

Sango took a deep breath and gave her mom a hug and started walking up the staris.

"And where is Kagome and Kohaku! She yelled from upstaris.

"There both on their way!" Her mother said laughing. "Now get ready!"

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome and Kohaku both walked inside.

"Where were you two!" Their mother asked walking out of the kitchen putting her hands on her hips.

"I was with Inuyasha he gave me a ride home..." Kagome said honestly.

"And I was with Kimora; I gave her a ride home." Kohaku answered leaving out the part of them skipping.

"Well you two better call next time, now go ger ready for dinner Miroku and your father will be here soon." She said walking into the kitchen.

They ran upstairs and got ready; hearing their father walk in Kohaku started down the staris but stopped when he heard his name.

"...there all together Shu its very strange Kohaku was with Kimora today while they were together Inuyasha and Kagome were together and Sango and Miroku are obviously serious now. You're working for their father and there is somthing strange abou that family, I just can't put my finger on it." Kohaku heard his mother say.

"Oma you're getting worked up over nothing, yes it is strange there all together but nothing to worry about." His father answered.

Kohaku didn't want to hear anymore so he walked down the stairs louder and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kohaku said.

"Hey kid, heard you were out with my boss's daughter today, don't do anything that can get me fired." Shu joked messing up Kohaku's hair.

"You know I'm not like that dad." Kohaku laughed fixing his hair.

"She sure is pretty one Kohaku." He gave his son an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, she's great dad; she even told me where you guys are going for that trip." Kohaku said.

"Really? But were not even supposed to know until the morning of the trip, how did you manage to get that out of her?" Shu laughed.

"She told me not to tell you but you'll love it." Kohaku gave a cocky smile and heard the doorbell ring. Sango came sprinting down the stairs running to the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" She yelled into the kitchen.

"She's crazy..." Kohaku said coming into the kitchen.

"She's just nervous." Their father said with a smile. Sango and Miroku came into the kitchen holding hands while Kagome went over to set the table.

"Mom, dad this is Miroku; Miroku this is my mother Oma and my father Shu." Sango said her heat racing.

"Nice to see you again sir." Miroku said shaking Shu's hand.

"You too Miroku." He said with a smile.

"No shaking hands give me a hug!" Sango's mother said walking over to Miroku and hugging him.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Takena." Miroku said as she let him go.

"Please call me Oma." She said taking her husband's hand.

"Mom dinner is ready!" Kagome said looking at the stove. Her mother ran over just in time to save her meal.

After dinner everyone went into the living room while Miroku and Sango did the dishes. After that they sat down and talked until it was time for Miroku to leave. Sango walked him outside and shut the door. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Sango you know there watching?" Miroku asked wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I don't care." Sango said pulling his lips to hers, she felt the fire go through her body again and shuddered as he pulled her closer. Miroku inhaled sharply and suddenly pulled away looking across the street.

"Miroku what is it?" Sango asked following his stare but seeing nothing. A low growl came from deep within his chest and she could feel him becoming more tense.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Whats wrong?" She tried to grab his face in between her hands but he wouldn't budge. Then he relaxed all of a sudden and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Sango I could have sworn I head something." Miroku said glancing back across the street.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked worried.

"I'm fine Love." Miroku said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"There goes your sleep for tonight." Sango sighed and turned around.

"Sango I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Miroku said turning her back around.

"Just because you thought you heard something doesn't mean theres another demon out there!" Sango said upset. Miroku was about to say something but his phone rang.

_"What?"_

_"Miroku stay at Sango's house we just saw the woman from the other night she's alive and we don't know if anymore of them are."_ Kimora scrambled to get out.

_"I just heard someone outside I think they did survive, but how!"_

_"Father said we were supposed to rip them apart and burn the piceces." _Kimora said upset.

_"Okay don't worry were going to get them."_Miroku said then hung up the phone.

"That's why, those demons are still out there." Miroku said clutching his phone almost breaking it.

"Miroku please calm down." Sango said about to cry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sango." Miroku said camly.

"Okay...I love you Miroku." Sango said trying to make him feel better.

"I love you too." Miroku said while he opened her door and kissed her on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thursday Night_

"How has Miroku been since Monday night?" Kagome asked while sitting in Sango's room with her.

"He's a lot better, he apologized then asked me to the dance but I know it bothers him that they haven't caught the demons yet." Sango said laying on her bed.

"Inuyasha too, he hasn't been able to hang out all week and I often hear him outside at night." Kagome said looking out Sango's window.

"You're going shopping with Kimora and I tomorrow for the dance right?" Sango asked distracted.

"Most definitely, Inuyasha asked me on Wednesday, it's the only time he's smiled a real smile all week." Kagome answered.

"I know what you mean; Miroku asked me Tuesday, I wish they would catch those demons so they could go back to normal. But you know what's strange Miroku said there was three the first time now there's only two." Sango said.

"We'll now their out numbered even more." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey guys mom and dad are leaving tomorrow night and we don't have school mom wants to know what time you'll be home from shopping." Kohaku interrupted coming into Sango's room.

"A little after 2:00." Sango said as her brother came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Were going to the airport with them anyway." Kagome said from the chair in front of Sango's desk.

"Are you okay Kohaku?" Sango asked randomly.

"What? I'm fine, why?" Kohaku said startled.

"Is everything okay with Kimora?" Sango asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah she's fine, were going out to dinner tomorrow after mom and dad leave, oh I meant to tell you that you can your boyfriends are invited too." Kohaku said looking at his sister with a curious look. "Why is something happening?"

"No, I was just wondering and I'd love to go and I'm sure Miroku would too so count us in." Sango smiled.

"Us too!" Kagome yelled jumping onto the bed laughing.

"Do you realize our parents will be out of town while out boyfriends and girlfriend parents will be out too...?" Sango laughed.

"Wow I didn't really think about that..." Kagome blushed.

"Now now don't you two go getting your ego prego, I'll kill both Miroku and Inuyasha." Kohaku laughed hitting his sisters lightly.

"Ha ha Kohaku you're hilarious." Kagome said sticking out her tongue.

_The Next Morning_

"Good morning Mrs. Takena!" Kimora said as the door opened to Sango, Kagome and Kohaku's house.

"Oh don't call me that Kimora; Oma call me Oma; and good morning." Oma said laughing and hugging her. "Sango and Kagome should be down soon, your welcome to some breakfast." She offered walking into the kitchen.

"No thank you Oma, but could I have some coffee if it's not too much trouble." Kimora asked sitting at the table.

"Sure darling I was just about to get myself some." Oma said handing her a cup and sitting down.

"So would you like to know where the mystery destination is?" Kimora asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"YES IT HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME ALL WEEK!" Oma yelled then got quiet and looked ashamed. "Oops I forgot Kohaku's asleep!"

"Oh he'll be fine I'm sure." Kimora laughed. "And you will be in the gorgeous Hawaii!"

"Oh I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" She gushed suddenly excited. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mom are you okay?" Kohaku asked running into the kitchen in his pajama pants with no shirt on.

"I'm fine, Kimora just told me where were going, would you like some breakfast?" Oma asked standing up. Kohaku looked down at Kimora sitting in his kitchen table he suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt on and was only wearing his pajama pants. He quickly sat down and looked at Kimora with a puzzling look.

"I'll be back down in a minute Oma; I'm going to check on Sango and Kagome." Kimora said standing up.

"Okay dear, tell them breakfast is ready." Oma said not turning away from the stove.

Kimora pushed her chair in with a wink to Kohaku she went to make her way up stairs when she passed his chair she ducked down and kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand though his bead head hair, he turned to look at her but she was already half way up the stairs.

A few minutes later Sango and Kagome came down stairs they skipped breakfast and Sango and Kagome kissed their mother goodbye. Kohaku walked Kimora to the door while Sango was getting her purse.

"Put a shirt on or you'll catch a cold." Kimora said as he hugged her to his bare chest.

"Maybe..." Kohaku smirked and kissed her until Sango and Kagome came to the door.

"Let's go Kimora." Sango laughed as Kagome pulled Kimora by her jacket. Kimora let go of Kohaku's neck and pulled away from him altogether.

"Sorry, I'm ready." Kimora blushed.

"It's okay, we'll wait in the car." Sango winked and pulled Kagome out the door.

Kohaku put his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and let her go.

"Have fun Kimora." Kohaku said as she was about to go out the door.

"You have fun too." Kimora went up on her tippy toes and kissed him goodbye again. Then they heard a car horn honk. "Bye." Kimora said walking out the door and to her Porsche, she climbed in and made their way out of town. While shopping Sango and Kagome grew curious.

"So Kimora did Miroku ever have another girlfriend?" Sango asked.

"Did Inuyasha?" Kagome asked too grabbing another dress off the rack.

"Well Inuyasha didn't technically have a girlfriend but back in the feudal era there was this girl that he fell head over heels for. He was going to become a human for her so they could have a life together, he didn't realize that she was evil. I never trusted her, she had a plan with a demon to get rid of my family and she was using Inuyasha to do it. It wasn't until he overheard her and the demon that he believed me. He didn't get revenge on either of them though he just let them go. He was heartbroken I didn't think he would ever find someone; but the day he saw you his bitterness went away, he just became the old happy him that I haven't seen in so long." Kimora explained.

"And as for Miroku we were close to the same age when we met him and his family so we were good friends. Miroku was a MAJOR flirt; every pretty girl caught his eye. He was a lady killer believe me; but he never had an actual girlfriend. I asked him why one day, he had so many girls he could literally choose whoever he wanted but he didn't. He told me that the reason he didn't date and of them is because when he looked at them there was no spark, sure they were pretty but there was nothing to them. Girls in that time were insanely shallow; he never had a desire to have a serious relationship." Kimora said. Sango stood there stunned just looking at Kimora.

"What?" Kimora asked.

"Miroku was a flirt?" Sango asked confused.

"You mean he never tried anything with you? No wandering hands? He must be a changed man..." Kimora laughed.

"Wandering hands? What did he do with those girls?" Sango asked upset.

"Nothing bad Sango like I said he never took anything seriously with those girls." Kimora said calming her down. "He was my best friend and told me everything; ask him yourself he never did anything like that."

"Oh." Sango said feeling foolish.

"No need to worry either of you; now let's get some dresses!" Kimora said with a smile. The girls continued shopping all getting dresses and shoes and jewelry to match and then decided to get some lunch.

"So when are you going to tell Kohaku about your family secret?" Kagome asked as they finally got to sit and relax.

"I'll probably tell him tonight. You're supposed to start staying overnight while your parents are away. And Kohaku is going to start wondering why he needs to stay overnight there too." Kimora sighed.

"Wait what do you mean stay overnight?" Sango asked chocking on her drink.

"Well Inuyasha and Miroku overheard you conversation last night and they think your right, and you'll be safer at out house anyway." Kimora smiled at their worried expressions. "Don't worry you will be staying in our guests rooms I made that clear as soon as the plan was set."

"So we're going to be living with out boyfriends for two weeks?" Kagome asked excited.

"I guess so." Sango said blushing.

"Just don't tell our parents!" Kimora laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Later That Night_

"Bye mom have a good time!" Sango squeaked out while being hugged to death.

"I'm going to miss you so much! Take care of the house; you too Kagome come here!" Oma said pulling her adopted daughted into her arms.

"Be good Kohaku don't give your sisters to hard of a time." Shu said giving his son a hug.

"I will dad." Kohaku said then went to hug his mom while Shu hugged his daughters.

"Be good girls, don't do anything bad." Shu winked at them and then grabbed his wife's hand. Shuji and Jun walkd over to them with their children.

"Ready to board?" Shuji asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Oma said giving her another look to her kids.

"Be good Kimora keep your brothers in line." Jun said hugging her daughter.

"I will, have a good time." Kimora said returning her moms hug. "Have a good time Mr. and Mrs. Takena!"

"We will dear you all have fun at the dance tomorrow!" Oma said as they walked away, they turned the corner and the kids were free.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Kimora asked excitedly.

"Finally I'm starving!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and smiling widely at her.

"That's nothing new Inuyasha." Kimora said walking with Kohaku.

They made their way to the restaurant and had dinner, Miroku and Inuyasha took the girls to see a movie but Kimora decided to tell Kohaku now she just wanted to go for a walk first.

"Why didn't you want to go to the movies?" Kohaku asked parking the car at the park and getting out.

"I need to talk to you, I haven't been completely honest and its time I was." Kimora said as he took her hand and started walking.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Kohaku asked stopping.

"No! Not anything like that Kohaku, but you might want to break up with me..." Kimora said looking away.

"I doubt that, nothing could be that bad." Kohaku said walking again. They stopped on a small hill right above a lake and sat down on the ground.

"So what's wrong?" Kohaku asked looking up at the stars.

"Kohaku you know how in history you learn of the feudal era and the great demons that supposedly ruled over the land?" Kimora asked.

"Most scientists today say that the records of the demons were just huge animals that attacked humans and that demons weren't real." Kohaku said confused.

"Their wrong, demons are all too real." Kimora said looking down.

"How do you know...?" Kohaku asked looking at her.

"Because...I am one, I was born over 500 years ago during the feudal era along with my brother. My father fell in love with my mother while she was still human and she gave birth to Inuyasha and I making us half dog demons. My father never wanted to lose my mother so he wished on the shikon jewel and turned her into a full demon. Years later when Miroku's family had been attacked my mother had to save him so she wished on the shikon jewel to turn him into a half demon, and he's lived with us ever since." Kimora stopped to look at Kohaku who was just staring at the ground. "Please say something..." Kimora said after a minute of silence; Kimora tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Kohaku..." Kimora said surprised by his actions.

"Your a demon; your whole family are demons; you lied to me!" Kohaku said his hands shaking.

"Kohaku I didn't lie thats why I'm telling you now!" Kimora said tears coming to her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start! I can't believe this Kimora I'm always honest with you!" Kohaku said standing up.

"Thats why I'm telling you now I wanted to make sure you could handel it!" Kimora said standing up too. "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"From what?" Kohaku asked yelling.

"Three flesh eating demons came to your house a few nights ago, we killed them but somehow two of them regenerated and are back and were trying to keep you all safe!" Kimora yelled back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be honest with you I wanted to tell you what I am; but I'm not any different just because I'm a dog demon. I still love you Kohaku, you said you weren't going to break up with me you said nothing could be that bad..." Kimora said quietly.

"You don't look like a demon." Kohaku said ignoring her.

"Now look." Kimora said. Kohaku turned his head to see Kimora with long claws on her delicate hands; the hands he had just been holding a moment ago. He saw dog ears coming out of the hair he loved to run his fingers through. And he saw the fangs in her mouth next to the lips he had been kissing. He turned his head in disbelief. Kimora's tears finally fell and she walked pass him towards the woods.

"I need to go, I won't bother you anymore, but please keep my secret, not for me but my brothers; your friends and your sisters. Goodbye." Kimora said in a shaky voice. She ran into the woods and changed into her full form. She ran far enough away until laying down in a small clearning. She looked over head and knew her brothers would be looking for her soon, about an hour later she heard Miroku in her head.

**"Kimora? Kimora are you there?"** Miroku mentally yelled.

**"Yeah Miroku I'm here."** Kimora thought then heard Inuyasha's thoughts right away.

**"Where have you been!"** Inuyasha asked upset.

**"I told Kohaku and now I think he hates me, are you with Sango and Kagome?"** Kimora asked.

**"No they went home, were outside the house though." **Miroku answered.

**"I'll be there in a minute."**Kimora said breaking into a run she was only a few mintues away from the house and when she came up on it she skid to a stop seeing Miroku and Inuyasha in their human forms so she changed too.

"What happened with Kohaku? When he came in he just stared at us and didn't say a word." Inuyasha told Kimora.

"That's all he did when I told him." Kimora said quietly.

"We need to talk to him, compelle him to forget we can't have him telling anyone." Miroku sighed.

"I don't think he's going to tell anyone Miroku but I don't think he wants anything to do with me." Kimora chocked out.

"Kimora come here!" Sango yelled from her window.

"Why?" Kimora asked looking up.

"Just come on!" Sango said moving out of the way. Kimora scaled up the wall and jumped into the window.

"What do you need Sango?" Kimora asked straightening her clothes out. Then she saw him; Kohaku was standing in the room watching her.

"Kohaku..." Kimora whispered.

"We need to talk." Kohaku said keeping eye contact. Kimora nodded and followed him out of the room as Inuyasha and Miroku went into Sango's room.

They went down stairs and sat on the couch. Kimora looked at him waiting for him to say something but he just sat there thinking.

"I understand if you want to break up." Kimora said breaking the silence.

"Break up? Kimora I don't want to break up, I was confused and angry earlier and I didn't understand what was going on and I didn't stop you from leaving because I wanted to see if I could let you go. I came home after sitting there for a while and I realized that demon or not I love you more then anything else in the world, I'm sorry I didn't stop you." Kohaku said taking her hands.

Kimora looked down not meeting his eyes he felt tears hit his hands and he pulled her face up.

"Kimora I'm sorry, please believe me I love you more then anything." Kohaku said taking her face in between his hands.

"Kohaku...I love you too." Kimora said more tears falling.

"Then stop crying." Kohaku smiled pulling her into a soft kiss but then pulled away when he saw their audience on the stairs.

"Go away!" Kohaku mumbled pulling Kimora into another kiss.

"Hey you two you promised your parents you would be good." Inuyasha laughed as he walked down the stairs. Kimora pulled away from Kohaku and glared at her twin.

"I hate you Inuyasha, I hope you know that."Kimora said standing up.

"Don't make a promise you don't intend on keeping." Inuyasha teased.

"Yes because your one to talk." Kimora smacked her brother on the arm.

"Hey now no fighting you two." Miroku said leaning against the couch.

"So what should we do?" Kagome asked jumping into Inuyasha's back.

"Let's have a movie night!" Sango suggested.

"That's a great idea Sango! You and Miroku go rent a few movies, Kohaku and I will pick up some pizzas and Kagome and Inuyasha go get some snacks and soads and stuff!" Kimora said grabbing her coat.

"Spontaneous much?" Miroku laughed grabbing his car keys.

"Makes life intresting Miroku!" Kimora said smiling.

They all went to their assigned destinations and got what they needed to get. Miroku and Sango made it back to the house first.

"How was shopping today with my sister?" Miroku asked pulling Sango into a hug.

"Good I got a really pretty dress." Sango smiled returning the hug. "And I learned a little bit more about you..."

"What do you mean." Miroku asked.

"You were quite the ladies man when you were a human..." Sango said with a sly smile.

"Oh that...well...what exactly did Kimora tell you?" Miroku asked hesitant.

"Enough...so what made you such a pervert Miroku; what did you do with those girls?" Sango asked partically know the answer.

"Nothing like that Sango, I never slept with them." Miroku said thinking that was what she was worried about.

"I knew that but what made you a pervert?" Sango asked gripping the front of his shirt.

"Oh, well I had an infamous question and a wandering hand that got me into some trouble." Miroku chuckled.

"What was the question?" Sango asked.

"Will you bare my child?" Miroku mumbled.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled hitting him lightly on the arm and pulling away from his grasp.

He ran up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck, she didn't turn around.

"You asked. And I was different back then." Miroku said putting his chin on her shoulder.

"And your wandering hand?" Sango asked. He sighed and removed his arms and turned her around he put his forehead to hers and made her blush then his hand slid down her back to her butt and Sango's eyes widened. She pulled apart and slapped him on the face. Then she realized what she had done.

"Miroku I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to hit you it's just a force of habbit!" Sango apologized.

"It's alright Sango I should have just told you instead of showing you." Miroku laughed rubbing his cheek.

"Miroku I really didn't mean too." Sango said taking his hand away to see his cheek sporting a red hand print. They sat down on the couch where Miroku pulled her into his lap.

"It's alright Sango, all those girls I flirted with and did that to never slapped me, that's why I didn't like them, they had no sense of self. I love that you're not afraid to be yourself." Miroku said kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you Miroku." Sango said kissing his cheek where she slapped him.

"I love you too Sango." Miroku said holding her close. Then he heard the others coming in.

"Hey were back!" Inuyasha called coming into the door way.

"The movies are in here." Miroku said from the couch. "Are you hungry love?" he asked Sango before getting up.

Sango nodded her head lightly against his chest and picked her up and set her on the couch and got their food.

They all sat down with their food and put in the movie. Miroku had picked a scary movie and Inuyasha picked that one first. After being scared out of their minds Inuyasha put in a romancce and sat back down with a still shaking Kagome.

"Man you sure hate scary movies." Inuyasha said taking her in his arms.

"She's hated them since we were little." Sango said from Miroku's lap covered in blankets.

"Why do people like them so much? All they do it freak me out and give me nightmares!" Kagome said as her cheeks flushed.

"Don't feel bad Kagome, Kimora is afraid of clowns." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah shut up Miroku." Kimora said sticking out her tongue.

The movie started and half way in Kimora and Kohaku fell asleep; about 15 minutes later Kagome fell asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder, while he fell asleep right after that. The only ones awake were Sango and Miroku.

"Get some sleep Miroku you've been awake so much lately; when's the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Sango whispered.

"I don't need to sleep, I like to stay awake with you." Miroku smiled sleeply.

"Miroku go to sleep." Sango said kissing him. Miroku jolted up and kissed her back enthusiastically. He kissed and bit and tugged at her lips, his hands ran through her hair pulling her closer; she pulled away knowing he would never go to sleep.

"Miroku sleep. Now." Sango commanded.

Miroku grutned and put his head back, Sango laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Do you know what time it is?" Miroku asked.

"3:00 a.m." Sango answered.

"The dance is tonight." Miroku mumbled sleepily.

"And you're going to be falling asleep if you don't sleep now." Sango said hitting Miroku's chest lightly.

"Hmm I doubt that you're going to look amazing in your dress." Miroku said snaking his arms around her waist.

"Did you look at it? Miroku it was supposed to be a surprise!" Sango snapped up.

"I would never Sango, Kimora would bite me head off if I tried." Miroku's sly smile spread across his face and he pulled Sango into another kiss. Sango sighed before it woke him up again and pulled herself away and putting her head on his chest again.

"Goodnight Miroku." Sango said pulling the covers over herself.

"Goodnight Love." Miroku answered pulling her close and falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
